An automated data acquisition system for the Vacuum Generators HB 501 ultrahigh-resolution dedicated scanning transmission electron microscope is being developed. The new analytical capabilities of this class of electron microscope require fresh approaches to computerization of data acquisition and analysis. Available commercial systems have been limited in both the kinds of data that can be acquired concurrently and the algorithms for processing the data. A data acquisition and analysis program is therefore under development for the Macintosh II and higher class of computers. The data acquisition will be accomplished utilizing specially modified commercial plug-in bus cards and control software routines interfaced to the program.